


at the end of the day

by weirdohippie (themundaneweirdo)



Series: little darling [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based On The Bohemian Rhapsody Movie, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/weirdohippie
Summary: Roger knows he’s messed up.





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really underage, but the implied female character is 19-20 while Roger is 24-25, so around 1973-1974. 
> 
> Also, this is my first piece in the Queen fandom, and while I usually don’t like short pieces, I’ve had this idea in my head for a while. I love Roger Taylor, but my mind wonders a lot. 
> 
> I imagined the movie cast when I wrote this, but you can imagine the original.

The whole room is silent, save for the heavy breathing and the occasional sigh. More tense than any of them wanted, but when has burdens come with ease? 

Burden, that word is too heavy to use for this situation, it meant misfortune. That surely isn’t what’s at foot, but it isn’t too far from the truth. An inconvenience, maybe, and even that feels bitter on Rogers tongue. 

He is perched on a high stool, his band members, his friends, they sit around the control panel, quiet and deep in either thought or disgust. Either would do, because the silence was deafening to the blonde. He can’t handle how outwardly calm it seems, but how strained and stressing it is on the inside. 

John is sitting back in his chair, arms crossed and legs splayed, and his mouth is set in a frown while his brow crinkles. Not an unusual look for the bassist, but now, it turns Rogers stomach knowing what must be going through his friends mind. He can barely handle it himself 

And Brian, his fingers have stopped where they were gently plucking at the strings just moments before. He isn’t even looking at him, the curly haired guitarist is glaring out the recording window, suddenly more interested in the instruments and recording equipment. Brian’s eyes are almost hollow as he processes it all. 

Freddie, who is usually upbeat and flamboyant, is shocked silent. Any other time, Roger would feel proud to silence the loud Freddie Mercury, but given the circumstances, the disgust with himself rolls in his belly. Freddie’s legs are crossed where he sits in the recording chair, fingers playing with his top lip as he sighs deep.

The quietness is too much. 

“Are you sure?” 

Roger nods, looking down at his hands. 

“Like, absolutely certain?”

He repeats his gesture, and he can feel tears threatening to spill over his already flushed cheeks. 

Brian blows out hot air and sits up, resting his guitar down against a speaker. He turns to face Roger, his hard shell melting as soon as he sees how wrecked the drummer already is. 

“Roger,” he says, low and hushed, “you do understand what you’ve gotten yourself into, don’t you?” 

The blonde jumps from the stool, running his fingers through his hair as he forces a sob back, because yes, he knows what he’s done, he isn’t stupid. Scratch that, because if he truly weren’t stupid, he wouldn’t be in this situation. 

Fuck. 

“Yeah, I know.”

Freddie glances at him. “Are you sure she hasn’t lied about her age? A lot of girls would if they–“

“Yes, I’m sure. She wouldn’t lie to me.” 

With that, Freddie pinches the bridge of his nose, resigns himself to stay quiet. Roger doesn’t blame him. 

“How long’ve you been seeing her?,” John questions, nothing about his appearance changing except his eyes are looking at him. 

Roger sighs, throwing his hands up. “About, maybe... three months.” 

“Which puts her at...?”

“Two weeks.”

The room erupts into curses and groans, letting Roger know just how utterly fucked he is. That’s always dawned on Roger since he was told, but now with his band mates knowing, it makes it feel worse. It felt like his deepest secret was exposed, and maybe it is.

Brian stands, sighing and rests his hands on his hips. “There’s no way out of this, mate. We can’t help.”

Freddie is quick to speak up. “If she’s only two weeks, something can be done if necessary–“

“What? No!” 

Roger’s mouth hangs out as he lets the tears come down, voice thick with hushed sobs. “No, Fred, that’s not an option. That’s never been an option for us.” 

“What about the band–“

“Look,” the blonde huffs, “at the end of the day, I-I’m about to become a father whether I’m ready or not, and if the band gets in the way of that, then...” 

His voice dies down, the realization of what he’s saying dawning on him. Would he have to leave the band? Will he have to put his musical career on he back burner because he’s made one little mistake? God, how did Roger let himself fuck up his own life so bad?

He can feel his chest constricting, his breathing becoming almost too fast. What the Hell? There’s something wrong, so, so wrong. His mind is racing a hundred miles a minute, his heart not too far behind. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck–

Brian claps him on the shoulder. “What’s her name?”

The blonde frowns, looks up at his friend even if his vision is blurry and his mind isn’t completely focusing. “What?”

“The girl. What’s her name?” 

“Summer,” Roger sniffs, swallowing his spit. He doesn’t know why Brian is asking this right now. 

“She’s got red hair, yeah? Freckles on her face?” 

Roger nods, and Brian glances at Freddie, who is quietly thinking, and John, who hasn’t said much at all. It’s like he’s searching for answer, or encouragement, but he turns back to the blonde. He gently smiles at him. 

“Bring her by the studio tomorrow, I’m sure we’d all like to meet her properly.” 

John nods stiffly, as does Freddie. Roger still doesn’t understand. “What about–“

Brian holds up his other hand, silencing him. 

“We’ll get to that when the time comes. But, for now, I think it’s best we make the best of it,” the curly haired man says, taking Rogers hand in his. “Congratulations, pops.”

Roger’s tears dry up as the rest of his band mates stand to congratulate him, and his horrendous fears slowly turn to a hopeful future. He might have messed up big time, but he isn’t going to let it ruin his life and career. He will take this sudden change of scenery with grace, no matter what. 

Rogers got a lot on his plate, but it’ll be okay. 

He hopes it’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Good? Bad? Makes you want to gouge your eyes out? 
> 
> Should I make a little series based on this mini-fic, continue to explore Rogers life into fatherhood?
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up and let me know!


End file.
